


hand me my shovel, i'm going in!

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, IDGAF ABOUT NINJA. DIE BITCH, protective siblings moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wilbur wasn't the biggest fan of people making any of his family uncomfortable. Especially not his baby brother.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 9
Kudos: 197
Collections: Anonymous





	hand me my shovel, i'm going in!

**Author's Note:**

> the dream smp is roleplay so i get to write about ninja getting murdered after being creepy w/ tommy
> 
> warning for gore/violence and references to adults being creepy

Wilbur isn’t exactly on the _best_ terms with his brother.

Sure, Techno coming back to help them with a rebellion is cool, and whatever, but still. Unease stirs in his chest whenever he considers any thoughts of betrayal. It hits too close to home, after L’Manberg and after Schlatt—paranoia builds, but he tries to stamp it down for his family. And especially for the youngest member—his baby brother, Tommy.

Especially when it comes to someone fucking with said baby brother.

He isn’t an idiot. He can tell how uncomfortable Tommy is. The newest member of L’Manberg—Ninja, or whatever the hell his stupid fucking name was—wasn’t exactly the quietest of people, and Tommy not the best of liars. He can see right through him, despite how many times his brother claims he “isn’t uncomfortable.” And the message he sends him, the one containing their panic word, is a clear-as-day message.

You see, he doesn’t quite _like_ the jokes said “Ninja” is making to—and about—his baby brother. He doesn’t appreciate it when people make creepy jokes about any members of his family, but especially not _about_ his sixteen-year-old brother.

So. He has a “bonding exercise” for Techno. 

One that includes him, his twin, and the man currently sleeping soundly in one of the many houses.

It doesn’t take long to sniff him out—literally. Techno raises his head to the sky, narrows his eyes, and goes, “I got ‘em.”

Wilbur, with a stack of TNT, a netherite shovel, and diamond sword. Techno, with his enchanted crossbow and netherite axe and sword. Both decked the fuck out, looking like they were about to commit a massacre instead of killing one man in his sleep.

Well. If either of them have anything to say about it, it _will_ be a massacre.

Getting through the window is easy. Techno helps Wilbur up, and nobody bats an eye. Nobody could—or would—stop them. 

Ninja’s room is the next one over. Techno kicks the door down.

He’s dragged from his bed, not even given a chance to gain his surroundings. He tries to kick at them, making sounds nobody can quite make out, but Techno brings his foot down on his chest. Hard. And Wilbur isn’t afraid to let his head slam on the ground as he’s thrown into the hallway.

Techno’s a good fighter, but he’s distracted (with cracking the man’s arm, after he tries to get up) so Wilbur gets the first hit in. Over the head, with his shovel. Not enough to kill him, of course—nobody who messes with his baby brother gets off that easily—but enough to hurt. And he can _tell_ it hurts.

If anyone hears the screaming, they don’t come to investigate. Good.

Ninja tries to push himself up with his non-broken arm, and Techno gets him in the gut with his crossbow. 

“You should’ve armed it with rockets,” Wilbur comments as he brings his shovel down on the man’s head again. The floor is starting to soak with blood, but neither of them mind. Wilbur’s coat is too dark for it to show up, and Techno’s cape is red for a reason.

Techno curses—he obviously forgot about that—and unsheathes his sword. It goes straight through Ninja’s middle, pinning him to the ground. _Maybe I won’t won’t have to use my diamond sword,_ Wilbur thinks as he watches Techno pull out his axe. A pang of sadness runs through him at the thought. _He deserves worse._

“Do you want the final blow, or should I take it?” Techno asks. 

Wilbur drops the TNT, his lighter heavy in his pocket, and grips his shovel with both hands. He brings it up, over his head, watching the fear glisten in Ninja’s eyes, and thinks Good as he brings it down on his head for the final time

Something cracks. There’s blood running from his mouth, from his nose, down his face. His eyes are glazed over. “He deserves worse,” Wilbur mutters. Nothing’s good enough for freaks like this.

“Here.”

Techno’s axe did get put to good use, because, as one last measure, he aims it right between Ninja’s head and throws as hard as he can. The gruesome thud almost makes Wilbur feel better.

Almost.

But there’s one last thing he needs to do.

He sends his brother ahead first—just so neither of them get caught in the crossfire, and pulls out his lighter. Lights it. _Lights the TNT._ Drops the lighter. Throws himself out a window just in time.

The entire house goes BOOM as Wilbur rolls out on the front lawn. He doesn’t know who might’ve lived there before, and he doesn't _care._ Now that the freak making creepy, sexual jokes to his brother is dead, he doesn’t care.

Him and Techno head back to Pogtopia, and talk about the next day’s forecast.

When they get back, they head straight for Tommy’s room. Wilbur shrugs off his jacket, and lays it across the kid. Techno’s cape is next, providing extra cocooning for him. He pulls them both closer around him, and smiles in his sleep.

They sit on the floor and make sure he doesn’t have bad dreams. The blood isn’t washed off until morning.

_(Quackity watches Wilbur and Techno break in from across the street, from where he was getting a midnight snack. He shoves his hands in his pockets and continues strolling. He didn’t see a damn thing!)_


End file.
